


body warmth

by Chibipaws



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibipaws/pseuds/Chibipaws
Summary: Jester doesn’t like the snow. It was cold and wet, and it makes you cold and wet when you have to walk in it. And it seems like she has had to deal with it when it starts to snow when they arrived in Zadash that afternoon.





	body warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I was inspired when I was having to deal with 20" inches of snow the beginning of the year. It totally sucked lol

Jester doesn’t like the snow. It was cold and wet, and it makes you cold and wet when you have to walk in it. And it seems like she has had to deal with it when it starts to snow when they arrived in Zadash that afternoon.

She got in bed with Beau - for warmth, she said - since the temperature was lowering by bedtime. She liked it when they had to share the bed - usually to save on the cost or when there were rooms with only one bed available.

When she woke up in the early morning hours, she frowned when the vision of at least 10 inches of evil, evil snow was outside the window. She doesn’t like the snow. Especially since it was still coming down.

She went down to the tavern to get food and some warm milk. She usually didn’t drink it warm but if she was going to have to deal with this mess, she’s going to need it warm.

30 minutes later, Beau walks down to the stairs and smirked at the sight of a fuming Jester. It seemed like she was talking what she said about being allowed to be angry to heart. 

“Hey, Jester. Why the long face?” Beau said, after walking over to Jester’s table. “You look like someone pissed in your milk.”  
Jester looked up to see a smirking Beau and her expression went from anger to sadness, pointing a blue finger towards the window.

Beau peered out of the window to see a sea of white. She also saw people bundled up shoveling paths along the main roads in the square and the storefronts.  
“Damn, that’s a lot of fuck no out there. I wonder if Fjord has seen this yet. We might be stuck here for a couple more days.” Beau said. Jester’s expression grew even more sorrowful.  
She didn’t want to be here longer than they had to because of the snow. What would she do if she couldn’t leave the inn? The snow was still too deep to really go anywhere.  
She wasn’t very good at being stationary for very long. She liked the constant movement their group did. It made new experiences and areas even better. 

Beau sensed her sadness and cleared her throat awkwardly. “I take it you’re not a fan?”  
Jester looked out the window at the sea of the fuck no. “No, not really.” Beau chuckled a bit at how honest she was.  
Beau scratched the back of her head, looking away from Jester and joining her gaze out the window at the snow.  
“Well, I mean, we don’t have to go anywhere. We can just hang out here while everyone else can go out in town and deal with that bullshit. ‘Cause, I’ll be honest, I’m not a fan of this shit either.”

Jester looked up in slight surprise. “Really? I thought you would.”  
“Hell no. I have to wear sleeves when it’s cold like this.” Beau replied, a slight scowl on her face.

Beau looked out the window again as if trying to ponder something and make a decision.  
What felt like an eternity, Jester watched as Beau turned to face her again, holding a hand out.  
“Come on. Let’s go back to our room and stay there until someone gets us.”

Jester smiled and got up from her chair, taking Beau’s hand. Beau led her upstairs back to their room. She opened the door, pulled Jester in, and closed the door, locking it after.  
Beau let go of Jester’s hand and watched her. Jester took control this time, grabbing Beau’s hand and pulled her towards the bed. She smiled ever so sweetly as she pushed Beau on the bed.

Beau laid back on the bed and held her arms out for the tiefling. Jester removed her boots and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her, laying her head on Beau’s chest and making sure her horn doesn’t hurt her.  
Beau smiled and wrapped her arms around Jester’s middle. She always enjoyed it when they would do this.

Beau looked out the window and frowned as she noticed the white flakes falling again.  
_Why did there need to be more of this shit?_ She thought to herself. _We’re going to end up with over two feet by the end of the day. Ugh._ Her thoughts got interrupted by a small sound from the other body laying against her.

She looked down and noticed the rise and fall of Jester’s chest, indicating that she fell asleep. Beau smiled a bit at the sight and snuggled closer.

She’s not sure what the status of their relationship is. Especially after their heart-to-heart on the Ball Eater and again when they were in Felderwin when Jester asked if Beau was secretly in love with her. Honestly, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure. She loved her as a friend; that was for sure. But romantically? She just wasn’t sure. She knew she was going to have a talk with her sooner or later.  
And then there’s all of the bed sharing since the beginning of their friendship. Beau always slept on the floor at first; but after a few fights where she still had the bruises and wounds that Jester couldn’t heal, she practically demanded that Beau shared the bed with her. At first, she didn’t mind it because hey it was better than the floor. But then Beau appreciated the extra warmth their two bodies provided.

Beau smiled down at the sleeping blue girl and laid back on the pillow to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I don't know if this needs another chapter but if y'all think so, feel free to tell me in the comments! <3


End file.
